Vacaciones con el abuelo Snape
by fanterozen
Summary: Los Potter y los Weasley deciden ir a salir a tomar unas vacaciones pero sin sus hijos quienes se quedarán a cargo de su abuelo "Snape" ¿Qué problemas enfrentará el mago con estos pequeños? berrinches, pleitos y uno que otro mortífago enojado. Tome un poco la idea del fanfic "el abuelo Snape" de bruja verde quien me dio permiso de usar su idea para escribir esto
1. Inician las vacasiones

Este es el primer fanfic que subo aquí así que espero que les guste y si no les agrada este cap pues espero que con tiempo les guste el fanfic.

Los personajes son de JK Rowling

El reloj sobre la pared hacía un tic-tac incesante, parecía que el tiempo iba volando.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán?- decía entre susurros y maldiciones un viejo Snape, a pesar de viejo su rostro no se veía acabado y tampoco se notaba cana alguna en aquella grasosa cabellera.

Y ¿qué hacía el gruñón de Severus Snape en el vestíbulo de su casa vagando de un lado a otro constantemente? No esperaba ni al señor tenebroso ni a algún mortífago, eso era historia antigua, ya no importada ni en lo más mínimo, ahora tenía otras cosas más bajitas de que preocuparse, sus nietos, él, al que jamás le fue concedido el verdadero amor de una familia ahora después de mucho la tenía, no de sangre, pero la tenía y justo eso esperaba: a su familia.

Los Potter y los Weasley le habían pedido que cuidara a los niños mientras ellos iban de vacaciones, él se negó inmediatamente, pero cuando Lily dijo con sus hermosos ojos brillando "por favor abuelito" ya no hubo más que hacer y acepto pero:

-¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!-grito parándose en seco-hace más de quince minutos que debieron de haber llegado, que se creen ¿que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?

Y justo cuando comenzaba a maldecir como de costumbre, sonó el timbre de la casa, seguido de varios gritos, dela inconfundible voz de James.

-pero mamá el viejo me odia, ¿no puedo ir con ustedes o quedarme solo en casa? o incluso méteme a ese campamento de verano con el que tanto me amenazas pero no con él.

-¡basta! Ya lo hemos discutido-dijo Harry con voz firme, Snape no pudo evitar sonreír al abrir ¿por qué? Quizá porque sentía como el pequeño e irresponsable Harry Potter era un padre ejemplar, o porque su preciosa Lily había llegado o porque ahora estaba tranquilo de que estaban todos a salvo o quizá simplemente estaba feliz.

-Potter-dijo asomándose por la puerta-¿otra vez desobedeciendo?-dijo cambiando casi instantáneamente su sonrisa por su clásica mueca con la ceja enarcada.

-claro que no viejo-contestó con cierto miedo.

-¡abuelo!-gritó la pequeña Lily corriendo a los brazos de su abuelo con un conejo, la pequeña traía un lindo vestidito blanco con flores de varios colores.-mira traje mi conejo para dormir, para que no haya pesadillas mamá dice que es bueno

-sentimos el retraso-dijo Hermione.

-James no quería venir- dijo casi inmediatamente Harry-y se escondió y no podíamos encontrarlo.

-buenas tardes-contestó- sí parece que no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un desobediente-dijo mirando a James con el ceño fruncido.

-ah y Hugo se quedó dormido-dijo Ron trayendo al pequeño que dormía y comenzaba a babear.

-saluden- se oyó una voz, Ginny antes Weasley ahora Potter llegaba con Albus y Rose.

-Buenas tardes abuelo-dijeron al unísono.

-Hola-dijo con frialdad- ya han crecido bastante, vamos tengo un poco de pastel de chocolate.

Y como si esa fuese una palabra mágica Hugo se bajó de los brazos de su padre y corrió dentro de la casa.

-¡sí pastel!

-¡Hugo!¡ Primero saluda1-gritó Hermione, a veces se parecía tanto a su marido.

-ah si lo siento-y el pequeño regreso a donde estaba Snape y abrazó su pierna-¡hola abuelo, ¿me das pastel por favor?!

Snape sonrió, una de las pocas sonrisas que sus antiguos alumnos habían podido apreciar.

-Sí, solo siéntate en la mesa- el chico corrió inmediatamente a la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina.

-yo igual-dijo Lily siguiendo a Hugo.

-bien-dijo Snape volviendo a su conversación con los adultos-solo dejen su equipaje en la habitación de arriba, la primera de la izquierda es de las niñas y la de a lado la de los niños.

-si-dijeron mientras los cuatro subían con las maletas de los pequeños y Snape llevaba a los otros por él pastel.

La casa de Snape a pesar de que por fuera se veía pequeña por dentro era enorme, al subir las escaleras se veían varios cuadros con pequeñas fotos de la madre de Snape, ni una sola de Tobias, cosa que no les extrañaba, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una casi al final de la escalera de su propia madre con aquel chico Severus Snape de niño con una mueca como si no le agradara la idea de tomarse la foto, en cambio Lily tenía una sonrisa radiante y hermosa.

Entraron a las habitaciones indicadas ambas con dos camas, de seguro James y Albus compartirían y un pequeño armario.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Snape le limpiaba con su varita la cara a Hugo quien la tenía cubierta de chocolate.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa?!-le gritaba a James-lo haces para que no te quedes pero no importa lo que hagas te quedaras aquí y nada más me sacas de quicio y ¡TE PONDRÉ A TRABAJAR COMO NUNCA N TU VIDA!

-¡JAMES!-gritó Harry- ¡es suficiente!

Y por un pequeño instante James pensó que se iría con sus padres o a otro lado lejos de Snape. Pero no fue así, Harry miró a Snape y dijo:

-si lo requiere castíguelo como crea adecuado por favor.

Y como si un balde de agua fría le cayera al travieso Potter se puso pálido y miró a su madre quién igual parecía enojada y luego a Snape que por un momento lo vio con un brillo espeluznante.

Comenten por favor para saber si voy por buen camino saludos :D


	2. Sospechas

Bien dejó el segundo capítulo, lamento el retraso pero mi internet se fu y luego tuve una pila interminable de tarea pero bueno, espero y me propongo actualizar cada semana (en viernes)

-abuelo ¿podemos comprar helado?-decía un pequeño y tragón Hugo.

Snape y sus queridos "nietos" caminaban al supermercado, Hugo quién desde que comenzó a aprender a hablar y leer se memorizó los nombres de sus postres favoritos y donde los vendían, no dudaba en pedirlos.

-tu mamá no quiere que te dé mucha azúcar.

-Puedes darle de yogurt mi mamá le da de ese-dijo Rose apoyando a su hermano.

-¡sí! ¡Yogurt!

-bien creo que podemos comprar de ese.

-Yo quiero galletas de avena-decía Lily.

Sí, cuando el abuelo los llevaba al supermercado o a las tiendas muggles sabían que podían pedir una cosa cada uno y cuando iban al callejón Diagon era doblemente mejor por que su abuelo tenía más dinero mágico que muggle.

-Sí, está bien.

Rose con un poco de timidez pidió una dona y a Albus todos lo animaron a pedir algo, finalmente se decidió por unas papas. Y en todo este paseo de diversión el único que estaba enojado era James, en el camino por el supermercado Snape le dio la tarea de llevar el carrito de compras.

Cuando terminaron y volvieron a casa también llevó las bolsas.

-dime algo, si eres un gran mago como asegura mi padre ¿por qué no usas magia para que vayamos a casa?

-porque el ejercicio es saludable -miró fijamente a James-y sino lo hiciera no tendrías tu castigo.

James solo bufó y caminó más rápido.

En la casa Snape le ordenó que guardara las cosas de las compras en su lugar, lo hizo pero de muy mala gana.

-James, James-decía la pequeña Lily saltando a su lado.

Él tenía que admitirlo, Lily hacía sonreír y olvidar el enojo de todos.

-¿qué pasa pequeña?

-el abuelo no está, dijo que no tardaría creo que dejó a Rose a cargo.

-¿Y?

-Quiero mi muñeca pero está en mi mochila creo que arriba del armario y no alcanzo.

-bien te la bajo.

James descubrió que el armario de Snape era bastante alto y tuvo que ir por una silla para alcanzar la maleta, alzó la mano, podía sentir el asa pero muy lejos la jaló con fuerza y logró bajar la maleta pero con un montón de papeles y cosas por el estilo que su abuelo tenía guardado ahí.

-maldición, Lily ten la maleta, yo ahorita recojo este desastre.

-si-dijo la pequeña dejando a su hermano solo en la habitación.

Entre las cosas que se cayeron había una caja con varias fotos y todas le parecieron extrañamente familiares eran de su abuela cuando era niña, realmente se parecía mucho a Lily ya entendía el porqué de su nombre. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando no solo encontró las fotos sino poemas pensamientos y escritos por el estilo que decían "Lily, te amo" otros que decían "no puedo dejar en tu rajo cabello y tu mirada esmeralda" y corazones alrededor de ellos.

Una idea terrible pero muy lógica le vino a la mente ¿y si su abuelo no consentía a Lily solo como su nieta sino que también porque le recordaba su abuela? Y no solo eso, sino que había una alta posibilidad de que fuese un pervertido y solo estuviera esperando a que su pequeña hermana "creciera".

Sintió una ira terrible, pero era un buen hermano mayor así que no lo permitiría y bajo corriendo las escaleras dejando todo el desastre sin arreglar.

-¡Rose, Albus, Liily Hugo, tenemos que irnos ya!-gritó estando abajo.

-No James no seremos castigados como tu-dijo muy seria Rose.

-¡escúchenme! Snape no es quien dice ser, no es de confianza tiene muchas fotos de mi difunta abuela.

-¿Y? eso no prueba nada por lo que mi madre me ha dicho, ellos eran amigos.

-¡más que amigos! ¡Él estaba enamorado de ella!

-¿y eso que?-dijo Albus

-pues que Lily se le parece demasiado y es bastante extraño que la consienta tanto, yo creo que tiene otras intenciones.

-Vamos él nos consiente a todos excepto tu porque eres mas travieso y lo haces enojar más.

Los dos hermanos se vieron con frialdad por un buen rato.

-quizá tengas razón-dijo Rose separándolos-por lo que sé también fue un mago obscuro y si eh sabido de gente que abusa de personas cercanas a ellos.

-¿lo ves?

-El abuelo ¿es malo?-preguntó una confundida Lily.

-aún no lo podemos asegurar-la calmo Rose

-¡Rose por favor tenemos que irnos!

-¿Adónde?-dijo Hugo quien tampoco comprendía la situación.

-no se, lejos.

-Podemos ir con los abuelos Weasley, ellos nos ayudarán-concluyó Rose.

-bien, vámonos.

Snape tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba, solo iba por algo que se le olvido en el supermercado, pero la chica de la caja lo retuvo un buen rato y luego un chico en motocicleta casi lo atropella.

-malditos idiotas-murmuró-¿cómo se me pudo olvidar el detergente? yo un gran mago y pocionista y necesito detergente bah y "se puede llevar dos bolsas por el precio de una"—susurró arremedando a la cajera.

Caminó un poco más y entró a su casa sintiendo un extraño silencio.

-¿niños? Ya volví.

Pero nadie respondió.

-¿niños?-repitió subiendo a la habitación.

-¿James, Lily Hugo…?-pero no terminó de hablar al ver las fotos y los poemas en el suelo.

-maldición-buscó por toda la casa las mochilas y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad-se fueron.

¿Les gustó?, comenten por favor y díganme que tal, se que es demasiado corto pero era para darle emoción.

Beshitos ^^


	3. La verdad

Lamento la tardanza pero pff semana de evaluaciones y no tenía tiempo de escribir, pero bueno dejo el siguiente cap. y como eh tardado y les había dicho ya subiré caps más seguido mañana ahora si pondré el que sigue y al final de este un adelanto.

Severus estaba enojado y frustrado, realmente esperaba que se hubieran ido por si mismos y no que algún mago tenebroso se los hubiera llevado, llevaba 20 minutos caminando por calles muggles y empezaba a darse por vencido.

-James, creo que deberíamos regresar-decía Rose.

-no.

-hermanito ya me duelen los pies-se quejaba Lily.

-yo tengo hambre-decía Hugo.

-tu siempre tienes hambre.

-Bien traje un poco de dinero, cuando lleguemos al callejón Diagon compraremos algo de comer.

Todos soltaron un suspiro Albus estaba al final de todos, no creía que lo que James dijo fuese totalmente cierto pero sentía que eran todos en su contra.

Cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante todos los magos los reconocieron inmediatamente.

-¿no se iban a quedar con Snape?-dijo Tom.

-si pero creemos que nos quiere hacer daño.

-crees-corrigió Albus.

-no deberían creer eso-se oyó en el fondo una voz más aguda, Luna Lovegood.

-si chicos deberían regresar- se oyó otra voz de Neville Longbottom.

-pero…-

-los acompañaremos a casa-concluyeron ambos adultos inmediatamente.

-¡no!-gritó James desesperado por no recibir apoyo de nadie-el consiente mucho a Lily.

-todos lo hacen-gritó Albus también harto de esto.

Luna y Neville estaban estáticos sin entender el punto del escape y asustados por que ambos hermanos pelearan y no saber que hacer.

-¡el la consiente porque se parece a mi abuela! ¡Él estaba enamorado de mi abuela y Lily se le parece hasta en el nombre! ¡Creo que solo espera a que Lily crezca para…!-y trago saliva sin continuar una frase que ya por lógica todos entendían.

Luna soltó una carcajada.

-eso es absurdo, miren cuando Neville y yo éramos estudiantes no había nadie que no le temiera y no hablara mal de él, aun hay unos cuantos pero todos nos enteramos de la verdad gracias a tu padre.

-lo ves te lo dije-dijo Rose con el mismo tono que Hermione solía usar para regañar a sus amigos.

-pero…-

-los encontré-dijo Snape entrando al caldero chorreante con poco aire.

-¡abuelo!-gritó Lily que parecía seguir sin entender nada de lo que su hermano decía de ella y fue a abrazar a su abuelo-abuelo, James se volvió loquito.

-si y yo tengo hambre-dijo Hugo alzando los brazos para que lo cargaran.

Snape miró fijamente a James hacía mucho que los presentes no veían esa cara de enojo de Snape en la que la sien palpitaba, la que Neville temió por tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

James solo agachó la vista y salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-hagan lo que quieran- susurró.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo Snape volteando a ver a todos.

James corría entre la obscuridad hasta que sus piernas se cansaron y sentó en un banco bajo un faro, ahora que lo pensaba había sido mala idea porque no tenia idea de donde estaba.

-maldición-susurró.

-así que aquí estas-al escuchar esa voz se puso a la defensiva y miró al hombre que tenía frente con odio.

-ya me contaron todo.

James solo bufó y miró al piso.

-y ya le di de cenar a Hugo.

James sonrió.

-no es lo que tu pervertida mente cree-se sentó a su lado-si estaba enamorado de tu abuela pero no era solo su físico ni sólo eran sus hermosos ojos.

-¿entonces?

Snape suspiró y se desabrocho la manga derecha de su camisa y le enseño una horrible marca de quemadura que terminaba en el antebrazo pero parecía que iba más profundo.

-¿eso que?

-tu crees que soy estricto y enojón y todo eso ero no es así, mi padre era peor, el me hizo esto con la plancha.

James tragó saliva.

-¿por qué?

-bueno, digamos que me quede dormido en él mientras veía futbol.

James seguía sin entender.

-Tu abuela me vendó el brazo, cuando mi padre me rompió la nariz por abrazarlo ella la curo y cuando me corrió de la casa en invierno… ella me dejó estar en su casa aunque a nadie de su familia le pareciera buena idea.

-¿Y?-

-no me gusta tu hermana por el simple hecho que no es tu abuela, quizá los concienta y los cuide pero solo es porque a pesar de todo sigo enamorado de ella, de su forma de ser y sigo teniendo la sensación de que le debo algo.

-protegiste a mi papá.

-sí, lo hice por ella y también por ella los cuido a ustedes.

James miró a Snape.

-¿qué? ¿Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que cuidar niños?

-lo siento-dijo finalmente- no había pensado en eso.

-bueno ahora ya lo sabes, vamos tus hermanos están esperando y probablemente Hugo te deje sin comer nada.

James soltó una carcajada y caminaron al caldero chorreante donde los otros ya estaban comiendo con Luna y Neville.

James se sentó y después de disculparse con todos, en especial con su hermano, comió y terminaron por ir a dormir bueno él Snape, Rose y Albus porque Lily y Hugo se habían quedado dormidos desde antes.

Snape colocó a Hugo en su cama y James a Lily en otra, después de que el pocionista le dio las buenas noches a los que quedaban despiertos bajó y tomó un poco de whisky de fuego pensando en Lily.

Flash back

-sabes Sev, cuando me case tendré muchos hijos.

-ah si ¿cómo cuántos?

-cinco.

End flash back

-Ay Lily no tienes idea de lo que pedías-susurró antes de también ir a dormir.

Bueeno espero que les haya gustado dejen review que no cuesta nada y gracias a los que lo dejan sus opiniones son muy importantes y bueno aquí una especie de comercial/adelanto del capi que pondré mañana:

"Luna Lovegood con un traje de baño lleno de puntitos de colores, Hugo y Lily queriendo subirse a todos los juegos, nuestro querido profesor con un traje ridículamente largo, de rayas negras y blancas en el agua sin saber nadar y a James cupido le lanza una flecha y todo en un parque acuático, obviamente"

Espero que les interese, llame la atención, etc. saludos!


	4. Un día en la piscina

Bueno dejo aqui el capítulo como lo prometí y como soy libre podré el que sigue el próximo viernes sin falta.

Este cap está un poco largo, o al menos más que los otros, espero que les guste.

Olía a cloro todo el lugar, a Snape no debería molestarle pues la mayor parte de su vida estaba cerca de pociones repugnantes con olores repugnantes y su ganchuda nariz ya debería de acostumbrarse, pero el cloro tenía un "algo" que le molestaba.

Estaban en un parque acuático muggle, la gente lo miraba raro, bueno eso era por el ridículo traje de baño de rayas negras y blancas, incluso unos niños le preguntaban a sus madres si era algún fulano que escapo de la cárcel.

Pero no había tenido opción, le había prometido a todos que los llevaría a nadar y para colmo Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom se apuntaron, bueno al menos lo ayudarían, aunque fuese un poco.

-abuelo-llamaba Hugo-¿me compras un helado?

-si te lo compro no podrás entrar al agua.

Hugo empezó a fruncir el seño y hacer pucheros.

-por favor así podré estar sentado contigo.

-bien-no entendía como ese niño comía tanto y no engordaba.

-vuelvo enseguida voy a comprarle un helado le dijo a Neville quien observaba a Luna jugar con los demás, su traje era simple pero tenía una playera encima, en cambio el traje de luna era de una pieza con una especie de falda pero toda de puntitos de colores incluyendo unos fosforescentes combinada con un collar de conchas de colores era imposible no verla.

-esta bien, profesor-Neville a pesar de que ya no le tenía tanto miedo al pocionista, al igual que casi todos, sentía extraño no decirle profesor y el aun lo decía agachado y en susurros.

Snape solo hizo una mueca y fue agarrado de la mano del pequeño Hugo hasta la heladería, realmente odiaba como todos lo miraban.

-Hola pequeño ¿que te doy?-dijo la joven encargada.

-quiero un helado de chocolate.

La chica sonrió y le sirvió el helado a Hugo, Snape pagó y se volvió a sentar bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, desde ahí era fácil poder vigilar a los pequeños.

-¿por qué tú no nadas?-preguntó el pequeño de repente.

-te estoy cuidando.

-antes de comprar el helado tampoco estabas nadando.

-¿Y?

-es una parque acuático, deberías estar en el agua.

-tu también.

-yo estoy comiendo helado.

-y yo te estoy cuidando.

De verdad, las peleas con los niños eran molestas, a Snape nunca le gustaron los niños, hasta ahora, tampoco le gustaba el agua, su padre nunca lo llevó a una alberca ni siquiera pública, bueno solo una vez y entonces recordó porque el olor del cloro era tan molesto para él.

Flash back

Snape estaba asustado, no sabía nadar pero Lily lo había convencido de ir con ella a la alberca pública con ella, sus padres por primera vez decidieron acompañarlo y así fue como los Evans conocieron a los Snape.

El pequeño Snape no sabía cómo, pero había terminado en el centro de la alberca sin saber nadar, sentía el olor del cloro y el sabor, parecía mala suerte pues el salvavidas no estaba y oía a su madre gritando su nombre, mientras todas las demás personas lo miraban con lástima y miedo, excepto su padre que tenía una horrible sonrisa. A él le faltaba el aire el agua era demasiado y entonces como si alguien lo hubiera jalado terminó en las manos de su madre quien lloraba. ¡Magia! Habían dicho todos, y vio como las fosas nasales de su padre se movían por el enojo.

Esa noche su padre golpeó a su madre como nunca y también a él, después de eso nunca tuvo ganas de volver a entrar a una alberca.

End flashback

-abuelo ¿en que piensas?

-nada Hugo.

El pequeño sonrió.

- ya pasaron 5 minutos ya puedo entrar al agua-gritó corriendo y saltando a la alberca.

-Con cuidado-dijo casi e un susurro.

Miró la alberca sintiendo un escalofrío y notó que faltaba uno.

-James.

-Longbottom, ¿dónde está James?

Y Neville se tensó de inmediato, hace tanto que no escuchaba ese tono y lo peor es que ni él tenía idea.

-Ahí-dijo luna-señalando al otro extremo de la piscina, donde estaba el área de toboganes a James quien estaba metido en una fila.

-les dije que estuvieran juntos.

-creo que el chapoteadero es demasiado pequeño para su ego-bromeó Albus.

-a mi me da miedo el tobogán-dijo Rose-es muy alto.

-aunque creo que en la caída no está tan profunda el agua.

Pero inmediatamente que Snape escuchó "demasiado alto" fue hacia James.

-¿qué parte de "mantente con tus hermanos" no entiendes?

-lo siente Snape-dijo para sorpresa de Snape quién esperaba algún pretexto-no pienso subirme sin tu permiso, es solo que…luego te veo-dijo de repente y se fue corriendo.

-¡James!

Pero James ya estaba al final del tobogán caminando como si acabara de aventarse y camino de nuevo en la fila donde detrás de Snape ya había dos chicas.

-listo viejo si quieres ya vámonos.

-¿ya te subiste?-preguntó una de las chicas, rubia de ojos azules.

-si no es tan espantoso como dicen-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿en serio? O simplemente saliste para que pareciera que te aventabas del tobogán y viniste a presumirlo-dijo la otra, castaña de ojos miel.

Snape quería reír aunque su cara seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, lo que hubiera dado por que a James I le pasara eso y frente a él.

-eh…-

-lo sabía-dijo la chica y ambas le dieron la espalda, Snape camino hacia su cómo lugar bajo la sombrilla seguido de James.

-ah no es justo, ¿cómo le hago para conquistar a una chica?-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-se lo preguntas a la persona que toda su vida estuvo enamorado de una chica sin poder decírselo hasta que ella murió y el resto de su vida protegió al que pudo haber sido su hijo sin conocer a alguien más con quien estar.

-buen punto, no sirves de mucho.

-aún tienes 10 años, el año que viene irás a Hogwarts ahí conocerás a más chicas.

-agh no es justo, esa chica es linda pero me da miedo subir al tobogán aunque sea de niños pequeños.

-crecerás.

-¿cómo le hiciste para ser amigo de mi mamá? Me refiero a ¿qué fue lo primero que le dijiste?

-que era una bruja.

James se echó a reír.

-enserio que no me ayudas en nada.

Snape sonrió, en verdad había sido muy tonto empezar una amistad con esas palabras.

-le preguntaré a Neville.

-como quieras-y Snape decidió dormir un poco, eso de cuidar niños lo cansaba mucho.

Al rato, uno no muy largo Rose lo mecía y Luna le hablaba.

-profesor, profesor Snape.

-¿qué?

-lo siento- empezó a decir Neville-estaba platicando con James y de repente me preguntó como me convertí en héroe tan famoso y le dije deje de ser un cobarde y salió corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Snape salió corriendo y vio al chico apunto de llegar al final de un tobogán, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su lado.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó ya cuando estaban a una persona de pasar.

-dejo de ser cobarde.

-y te vuelves idiota, esto no va a demostrar nada.

-si lo hará verá que no soy un cobarde.

-¿listo niño?-preguntó el encargado

-si.

-¡no!-gritó Snape agarrándolo, muy tarde pues James se estaba aventando al tobogán y bueno las leyes de la física a veces superan la magia y Snape terminó yendo detrás de su nieto en el agua.

Estaba totalmente asustado, cada vuelta y cada chorro de agua en su cara le recordaba ese día hasta que llegó a la piscina tosiendo y notó que no era tan profunda y James no paraba de reír.

-¡estas tan mojado!

Snape sonrió, las chicas con las que James coqueteó se acercaron al chico a hablarle.

-nos vamos a las seis-terminó de decir regresando al chapoteadero, bueno en la orilla donde tuvo un largo descanso.

Ya cuando el sol se ocultaba, todos vestiditos, limpiecitos y bonitos, se prepararon por ir a casa, en un traslador, para sorpresa de Snape James desde que llegó no decía nada.

Ya en la noche todos se estaban yendo a dormir menos James quien miraba su vaso de leche.

-¿Qué te pasó?-le preguntó Snape.

-estúpida niña muggle, solo habla de cosas aburridas y ni entiendo lo que dice.

-es tu culpa por enamorarte de una muggle sin saber que decir.

-¿y si cuando entre a Hogwarts no le gusto a nadie?

-tienes el nombre de dos personas que eran populares en Hogwarts media escuela los seguía, o más, y te pareces mucho a ellos.

-¿o sea que casi me mato, hago el ridículo y todo para que me digas que seré popular?

-básicamente.

James se fue corriendo a su cuarto enojado por alguna extraña razón que no Snape entendía pero se puso a lavar trastes a la manera muggle.

-5 hijos Lily ¿enserio? Y pensar que me quería casar contigo.

Y Severus terminó de lavar antes de irse adormir con una extraña sensación que no había tenido en mucho tiempo: miedo, e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a su antebrazo izquierdo algo le decía que cosas malas pasarían, tenía esa sensación.

y bueno ¿qué les pareció?dejen review por favor sus opiniones son muy importantes y bueno enserio prometo poner la continuación el próximo viernes n.n

saludos a todos y gracias x los que si dejan review.


	5. Cena con los abuelos Weasley

Lamento la tardanza eh tenido unos problemillas pero bueno espero que les guste el cap que esto se esta poniendo interesante.

A pesar de que la relación entre Snape y James mejoraba no era totalmente buena en especial James que ahora estaba enojado ya que lo habían puesto a trapear el piso de la casa lleno de fango gracias a su hermana y primo.

-no entiendo por qué limpio si él lo solucionaría en segundos con magia.

-¿no entiendes que es tu castigo?-dijo su prima, ella y Albus jugaban ajedrez mágico.

-jaque mate-dijo Albus.

-¡¿pero por qué estoy castigado?!

-por bañar a Hugo de chocolate, escaparte de casa y salir corriendo en la piscina y hacer que me aventara a un tobogán-dijo Snape quién entraba a la sala con Lily y Hugo quienes traían el cabello mojado.

-pero ya llevo varios días sin portarme mal.

-bien terminaré de limpiar y arréglate rápido tus abuelos nos esperan en media hora.

-sí- dijo aventando el trapeador y corriendo al baño para quitarse el olor del cloro.

-ese niño…-murmuró-¿los demás ya están listos?

-sí-dijeron a coro.

-¿abuelo puedo comer un panquecito?-dijo Hugo jalando la negra túnica del pocionista.

-no, si te lo doy no comerás con tus abuelos.

-pero tengo hambre.

-espérate.

Hugo bufó y se sentó en las piernas de su hermana, luego Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita y quitó todo el fango que quedaba y lo convirtió en chispitas de colores que desaparecieron antes de tocar el piso.

Los pequeños aplaudieron esta magia y Rose y Albus solo miraron asombrados.

-listo-dijo James bajando de las escaleras.

-Bien-

Y después fue dándole polvos flu, por edades empezando por el más grande o sea James, luego rose, Albus, Lily y Hugo, él fue al último pero primero llenó su casa de hechizos protectores, de verdad tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Y al fin estuvo en la madriguera, donde los abuelos Weasley ya estaban saludando y mimando a sus nietos dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Snape.

-Buenas noches-dijo secamente.

Los Weasley respondieron de la misma manera y guiaron a sus nietos y a Snape a la mesa donde los esperaba un rico y gran festín. Lily y Hugo contaban, casi gritando, las aventuras que habían tenido estas vacaciones. Y Albus y Rose contaban otras cosas pero con un volumen más bajo, también dijeron sobre el castigo de James.

-así que, te has portado mal-dijo Arthur Weasley tomando una cucharada de puré de papa.

-sí, pero nada grave-decía James bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

Y así la plática continuó, Snape no había dicho ni pío, estaba muy callado y era algo normal, nunca se había sentido cómodo con la familia Weasley quizá le molestaba su forma de ser, aunque más bien era por el hecho de que ellos eran una linda familia y los envidiaba.

Tenía una horrible sensación: se llevó la mano a donde alguna vez estaba la marca maldita se rasco, no dolía como cuando el señor tenebroso estaba; pero se sentía igual como cuando en esos momentos sabía que la muerte lo perseguía, que todos lo odiaban y todos desconfiaban de él excepto una persona ahora difunta.

-Severus ¿estás bien?-preguntó repentinamente Arthur sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, no pasa nada-mintió, pero inmediatamente oyó susurros, alguien estaba cerca en el campo que rodeaba a la Madriguera.

Se escuchó de repente, como un hechizo perforaba la ventana.

-¡Molly! ¡Arthur!-gritó -¡cuiden a los niños!-señaló una pared-¡llévenlos ahí!

Todos obedecieron y Snape salió por la ventana convertido en una nube negra.

-¡abuelo!-gritaron los niños.

Snape estaba en los pastizales escuchando carcajadas seguidas de susurros, estaba seguro de una cosa: solo peleaba contra una persona.

-¡Traidor!-gritaron a su espalda y un rayo azul trato de darle en vano pues Snape lo esquivó a tiempo. Su enemigo llevaba una capucha y no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, solo de que era un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort.

Los labios de su enemigo se movieron y un rayo salió disparado de su varita, Severus cruzó sus brazos y salió volando de alguna manera quedando en el piso de la sala de la madriguera donde se oyeron varios gritos ahogados.

-¡Abuelo!-gritó James.

-así que estos son los hijos de los Potter y Weasley-rio y miró a los niños-que bajo caíste, Severus.

Pero Snape le lanzó otro hechizo que logró hacerlo sangrar el brazo.

-olvidé que se te daba muy bien el _sectusempra-_decía el encapuchado agarrándose el brazo pero estiró el sano y lanzó otro hechizo, que Snape desvió, sin embargo después de varios hechizos el hombre misterioso logró desarmarlo.

-es tú fin-dijo sonriendo y apuntándolo.

-¡abuelo!-gritó James separándose del agarre de su abuela, corriendo y con magia accidental logró tirar a aquel hombre, luego varios aurores llegaron, el hombre hizo una mueca y se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche.

-Abuelo-gritó el resto corriendo al lado del mago quien iba perdiendo la consciencia, todo se tornaba negro y escuchó una voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo gritando su nombre, no, más bien su apodo "Sev".

-Lily-susurró cuando todo se volvió negro.

Espero que si les haya gustado porfa dejen review y no les digo para cuando publico el siguiente cap porque no quiero quedar mal, aunque de algo pueden estar seguros: no abandonaré el fanfic n_n

Saludos!


End file.
